


Frozen Heart

by sharkgriffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternate Universe-Snow, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgriffin/pseuds/sharkgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night filled with snow, Anna and her two brothers head down to the park for some sledding. It is there that she catches sight of a girl watching her (failed) attempts to reach the bottom of the hill without falling off her sled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the spnotpchallenge on tumblr. Also, forgive the title but it was literally the only thing I can think of and is totally not a frozen reference.

Her face struck the snow and an icy cold chill rippled through her nerves. She shook the pearly flakes from her eyelashes and helped herself up again and she was laughing because, despite the pain of being submerged in the cold, the experience of sliding down the milk white slope had been some of the most fun she had had in days.  
Those long days of the break from work over Christmas, those days where she had remained shut up in the house, writing romance and horror stories on her laptop which she hoped she could turn in for her professor towards the end of next semester. She had gone out a few times, of course, her cousin, Hannah, had dragged her down to the theater to watch a movie, she had gone out to buy her missing present for her youngest brother (being in a family of nine was difficult Christmas shopping and bathroom wise). But as the thick layer of powdery ice had enveloped the grass and pavement like a widespread blanket, her two brothers had practically taken her by the arms, giving her time to grab her sled first, and hauled her to their local park up the road.  
She could see their two figures up at the top of the hill, waving to her and gesturing for her to return to them. It was Gabriel's turn and he was trying to get the whole way down, without falling off, standing up. Anna's hands were deeply wrapped up in heavy gloves, but she could even feel them beginning to shake too. She pulled her hat back down and was about to turn when she felt eyes on the back of her head.  
A girl was sitting on the wall that separated the park and the tennis courts behind. She was wearing very little in the way of protecting herself from frostbite, just a thin jacket which was black, and a pair of fur boots. Her hair was long and dark brown and she was smirking as if she had just witnessed something hilarious and Anna had to admit, chasing after her sled before it slid out of the gate and her slipping facefirst into the snow must have been a pretty humorous sight.  
When the two of them met eyes, the other girl looked quickly down at her feet. Anna approached her, ignoring her brothers' high pitched calls for her to come back to them.  
"Hey, do you have a problem?"  
"No problem, sweetheart. You go back to your boyfriends and fail a little more, I'll just sit back and watch."  
"Oh no, they're not my boyfriends. They're my brothers."  
"Oh, right, my mistake. I'll just sit back and watch your brothers fail a little more. I've been watching them for half an hour and so far what I've seen from you is the best out of the three of you. And that's really saying something, 'cause you suck at sledding. No offence," she grinned.  
"So is that what you came here for then? To spy on us?"  
"Oh no I just like sitting here alone, come away from my noisy house to clear my head."  
"Then why aren't you wearing something warm?"  
"If we get ourselves used to mildly uncomfortable conditions then we prepare ourselves for the hardships in life."  
"Wow, deep."  
"You seriously fell for that crap?" laughed the dark haired girl and Anna noticed her soft brown eyes, crinkled at the corners. "No, I just don't feel the cold."  
"Oh, okay." Anna sighed and sat down on the wall beside her.  
"Aren't you going back to your brothers then?"  
"No." She pushed a nervous strand of red hair so it fell off the back of her head instead of grazing her eye. "No, I've walked up that hill enough times this morning. I need a break."  
"Are you gonna tell me your name if you want to sit next to me. I prefer for strangers to keep away from me in a ten meter radius."  
"Anna," answered Anna and then realized it was just a joke. The girl seemed to do that a lot and she found she liked that.  
"Nice to meet you, Annie. I'm Ruby. Okay, now we're on a name to name basis, you have permission to sit next to me."  
At that moment, a great cry erupted down the hillside and a long haired boy rolled over a few times, leaving his sled a few feet behind him, and came to rest at their feet.  
"Oh, sis, see you've made a new friend," Anna's brother said, rising to his small stature.  
Anna smiled. "Uh, Ruby, this is my brother, Gabriel."  
"Great, you have permission to approach me."  
"She's joking, she does that a lot." Anna looked back at Ruby and edged a little closer to her.  
"That makes two of us." Gabriel did his signature eyebrow wiggle, trying to make himself seem friendly. "Listen, Anna, are we gonna get back to sledding, you have plenty of time for flirting back at college."  
"Gabriel," she hissed in a protective way.  
"No, it's fine," Ruby interrupted. "You go back, I'll just be waiting here."  
"Why don't you join us, Ruby? It could be fun and a little exercise might warm you up a bit. Provided you are actually cold. We don't have an extra sled, but we could take it in turns." She looked hopefully up at her.  
Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, sounds fun."  
_____  
It was a whole hour later that the four of them, Anna, Ruby, Gabriel and their other brother, Balthazar, left through that same gate, soaking wet and red faced.  
They stopped at a hot chocolate stall on the way back to the house, the queue consisting of mainly little kids dragging their mothers with tired eyes along. As Anna handed in her two dollars in exchange for the steaming paper cup, she turned to Ruby.  
"This stuff is heaven. Better than what they sell in the store, anyway." She tried to take a little sip through the tiny hole in the lid but it spilled down her coat instead. It was a good thing her many layers protected her from what would normally have been a scorching burn.  
"Oh, dammit," said Ruby and reached towards her, taking her sled. "I'll carry this for you."  
"Oooh, quite the gentlewoman," said Gabriel, giggling over their shoulders.  
Anna turned sharply around. "Gabe, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Of course, I love these little chats we have, sis."  
She took him by one gloved hand and dragged him ahead. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
He looked at her as if it were obvious. "Trying to get you laid. That Dean Winchester was a total disaster."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I can get my own dates. I don't need you. Besides, you're not helping by embarrassing me. I don't even like Ruby."  
"You totally do. And she's hot."  
"Alright, maybe I do a little," she admitted, red faced and blushing for a completely different reason now. "So what. She's not...you know...like that."  
"I dunno, she seems to be pretty into you. Remember sis, I'm always here to support you. Just talk to her, see how it goes. But the chemistry's gonna build up between you until, BOOM, you get what I mean?" He beamed up at her.  
"Fine, I'll go talk to her."  
"That's the sister I know. You crazy kids have fun." He stopped and let her walk away.  
_____  
They were nearing Ruby's house now. Anna had opted to walk her home as Gabriel stood behind the other girl's back, holding his thumbs up, then him and Balthazar had disappeared away. It was just one street away when she felt Ruby's hand slip over her woolen glove. She looked over at her and saw Ruby was smiling. It was no accident, their arms had not accidentally brushed. This was actually happening.  
"Erm, Ruby?"  
"Maybe we can do this again, sometime Annie?"  
"Oh yeah, uh-"  
"Oh no, don't tell me I've made assumptions again. I tend to do that a lot. It's okay if you want to just be friends. Or never see me again. Either way, I respect boundaries."  
"No, Ruby, I like you too, I guess." She gave her her weakest smile. "And yeah, meeting you again, it would be fantastic." She felt her face sweating, ironic really. "Oh and just so you know, my name is Anna."  
"Anna, nice name. So can I get your number then?"


End file.
